ReDo: Scars
by Seventh RidDle
Summary: Life and Death can be tricky. But if we add Rebirth on it, it's getting a bit more like Rocket Science. What happens after you die? Apparently you get thrown off to some stupid Pass to gain the key. What key? Key to heaven? Key to hell? Key to purgatory? The bathroom door? I don't know, either. But what I don't like is not having answers. What I don't like more is having questions.
1. Balloon Men are Douchebags

**ReDo: Scars**  
By: SeventhRidDle

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
To be perfectly honest to you all, I have no flippin idea what to do with my life. So, I just thought: "Pour fudge on that arse. Imma make some story that I'll prolly drop after some time." Not really a good thing to start with, eh? But this is somehow a "Shoot the ball to see its worth." kind of thing. None of these will probably make sense, especially when it's currently (Like while I'm typing this) 12:45 am. I'll try, just to stop my writer's block. But honestly, I have no hopes on this one. Just a blind shot in the void black hole.  
So, have a ridiculously unplanned story, just like how modern family planning works these days.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Balloon Men are Douchebags in Another Dimension

There are things I call tragedy, while there are things called misfortune.

What's the difference?

Well, first off, let's find the similarities. Both came unexpectedly. Both are not really good to have. Both should be avoided even if you can't avoid such things. Both shouldn't have been existing in some widdy-dee-doo-wa world. And lastly, both are stupid. Well, I think everything's stupid, but that's beside the point.

The difference of these two is that one is a genre for some fanfiction website. One of these two is worse than the other. One of them is permanent damage, while the other can be restored after a while. One is the ending, the other is the beginning. One is the stopper, the other is a cycle. One happens to be hated, the other was mellow. One of these two came into my life. And this isn't really such a hard thing to guess, seeing the first difference. To tell you, really, I learned about the difference of these two in a hard way. And even after that, I learned more.

Let me tell you, Tragedy is more of the thing for "Death", while Misfortune is leaning on "Bad things that goes bump". Or probably worse. Like I said before, both comes unexpected. But in a honesty, I learned something more bizarre. It's how the stopper begins before the cycle. Figure that out. But beyond that is for you to realize. I'm just here to tell you a story of mine, really, so let's begin. Let me warn you, though. This story involves awesome fuzzy warm beings and a sad excuse of a carnivore.

It all started in the snowy day of December 21st...

"Okay, kids, you better move your asses up." A man, 6 ft in height with heavily built body boomed. His hair was cut like those from the military, eyes were sharp and intimidating, mouth was permanently scowling, chest puffed out and arms on his hips. This big guy's name is Ludwing Vinnerhause, owner of the local orphanage. He may look like some military veteran, but the guy was a big softy. Not in mornings, though, especially for some messy sleepers on top-bunkers. Unfortunately for me, I'm one of those on the top bunk. There goes my ass on the floor.

"Move, move, move, move, move, move!" He kept repeating the word that I swear, he's a broken record. the orphanage was rundown, sure, and it's not even Ludwig's fault. We are only 9 kids left out of the 23 before the misfortune happened. Apparently some rich guy sued Ludwig for not meeting the children's needs in the orphanage, when in reality, he's a good father to us. The guy was angry at Ludwig because he can't get his perverted pedophilia hands on our 15 year old sister, Akemi. The dude was freaking 45! So, after that, the court was bribed, everyone knew it was an unfair trial, but the world's stupid that way. The 10 kids' range, including me, was 17 to 13, me being the 17. 6 boys, 3 girls. So I was kind of the big brother of the whole house, especially when Ludwig's out for work. Surprisingly, he works as a flower arranger. Except it's for the dead.

Anyway, we didn't get adopted, seeing we're all grown up babies. Instead of staying in the orphanage since it's going to be torn down, we were left to take a train towards some rural countryside to make a living as a 10-person family. Court didn't care, but Ludwig does, so he funded our travel and vowed to help us somewhere in financial need. In the bright side, we get to stay with the family we grew up in. In the dark side, where they sadly don't have cookies, we are left to fend off and survive. And I don't like the sound of that. I can open cans, but I can't cook. And I'm 17 already, with more responsibilities than rights. And I'm the oldest of the 10, so I'm pretty much screwed. Before I can take any more of my pessimistic side, a girl tapped my back.

"You better get moving or Captain's gonna drag you to the car with or without your necessities." The girl with messy waist-long wine-red hair tied in a low pony tail muttered. She brushed off her bangs to the back of her ear, accidentally revealing a scar below her right eye, curved to the shape of her stunning kaleidoscope amber half-lidded eyes. Her complexion is slightly tanned, smoother than the baby's bottom, and she's slender with an athletic built. She's 17 like me, she's like the big sis of the house, except like me, she can't cook for her life. She's more of the brawn, too, rather than brains. Or I don't know. She's a new comer, came in a month ago after she got kicked out of her previous one. Mysterious type, antisocial, but I think it's because she's new here. She's a kind girl, no worries, just silent. Her name's Arin. In another note, we also call Ludwig, Captain, with all the military esque.

After the morning routines, I started packing. With all the things I need, clothes, toothbrush, a blanket, hygienic things, devices I bought on my own and accessories, I dropped it off at the truck's back. I went back inside just for the thought of helping some of the little ones out. After helping out Rob, our 14 year old playboy, with his serious problem on which appropriate deodorant should he use, I found Sefarin sitting at her bed, looking at the others. She's 14 years old, one of the youngest in our batch of orphans. She looks kinda bummed out, so I approached her. Both of us entered the orphanage by the same time, I was 11 and she was 8, so she was more of a real little sister to me.

"What's wrong, you a'ight?" I asked. She only looked at me with her beady brown eyes, brought her knees near her and buried her face behind her curtain of a black hair and fence of knees. Sef was a silent-type, too, one of those that were scared and shy. She's a wallflower sometimes, but mercy on those who faces her wrath, or eats her chocolate reserves. Never mess with teenage girls with coping problems and issues with food stealing... Who wouldn't have an issue on food stealing, actually?

"Hey, Dark?" Yes, with all the people around me with unique names, mine's 'Dark'. I sat beside her and hummed in reply as she continued. "Why do you think no one wants to come to us? Why won't anyone want to love us like their own child?"

I often asked that to myself, too, but I knew the answer. I just wanted to ask it again. "Well," I started. "We are too old for them, and no one really wants to adopt teenagers. There are many incidents that leads where teenagers adopted go... wild. And sadly, many of them were looked upon by society as 'passed from the age of adoption'. So, that's practically it." I shrugged.

"But why won't our parents love us?" In the orphanage, many of us have sad sob stories. Sef's the worst, and she's the kindest from all of us! Not many would tell their past, though, but most would do, though not all. She didn't tell us, but I knew. I didn't tell anyone else, though, only told her what I knew of. A child facing abuse in a very... bad way isn't the best way for a child to live her life, and when the fire came where only one of her most trusted person died, she ran away and was found by Ludwig as she lay down the street, covered in slight burns, sobbing. I just found out about it when Sef was brought in the office and both her and Ludwig were talking about her joining the orphanage.

While mine isn't as bad, I'm happy I wasn't in her position. Sef has scars all over her body, that's for sure, and mine only has one. It wasn't from my family, though, it's more of an accident. It reaches from the hairline of my bangs, straight down my left eye that was permanently gone and eye lids closed forever as it's continuing down to my jaw. In other words, I lost my left eye from an accident where knives, dogs and scar-faced looking men and a drunk mother were involved. News flash, selling your child's body parts, organs and such will not help your loans when you're drunk and there's a gun pointed on your head... Okay, maybe mine was worse than Sef's. Just maybe.

"I don't know either, Sef..." I sighed and took a hand to rub her back, her face still buried. "But I know I have a better family in you guys."

Sef's head pulled back from her knees and looked at me with a big smile. "Cheesy as ever for a guy with an intimidating look." I flashed her a grin back. I don't really have issues with that- the intimidation thing. With my sharp grey eyes and messy black hair, slightly toned muscles from all those part-times and a freaking scar over a blind eye, I'm not questioning.

"You got your things packed?" I asked. She nodded only in reply and stood up with me.

"Thanks for the comfort, Dark." She smiled at me, gave me a quick hug and took off.

"You know," I looked beside me to see a glasses-wearing boy with his blonde hair spiked up, almost going everywhere as if it doesn't have gravity. He's not lanky for a geeky smart guy, too, with him also being one of the guys who took part-time work. His name is Zaka, we call him Zack for short. His age is 16. He's the most intelligent guy in our home, but sometimes he initiates his douchebagery, too. "I always have a slight feeling you and Sef will be married someday."

I gave him a very confused and questioning look. "Dude, if I was into Sef, I would have been giving her flowers ever since before. Besides, she's a lot more of a sister to me.

"Oooh." He slightly shuddered. "Sisterzoned. Poor Sef."

I gave him a hard nudge. "Shut up, man. I don't see her that way, and it's mutual."

"Really?" He dragged his sarcastic tone.

"For a smart guy, you sure don't know about love." I stuck my tongue out. "Fuck you."

"So mature of you, _big_ brother." He rolled his green eyes and shrugged away.

"Okay, you bastards." Ludwig shouted. "Let's get moving! We've got a lot of land to cover."

"Eesh, Captain's quite mad today." Akemi muttered. Akemi has a silky curled brown hair that reaches to her middle back. She wore glasses and has a pale-white skin, almost ghostly. The only thing that was mesmerizing to the girl that caught tons of guys were her golden eyes. Her face was soft but mature, some of the men were chasing for, and her Japanese decent genes on her looks were making her look better. No, I'm not trying to go and get into her pants anytime soon.

"I would get mad if someone tries to take down the orphanage, too, and to leave my children because of a very unfair trial." I spoke to her.

"I would be bending the laws before I could even get mad." She said with a huff. She's also our orphanage's rebel, but not to the point she wears emo things. She loves an awful amount of black things, though, even with all the summer heat.

We all boarded at the back of the truck, Adelbehrt sitting a few ways away from us. He's our happy guy, but only when he's thinking about something that he sits far away. He's our music kid, always up to make more songs to lighten up some mood when it's down. But when he's down, some of us feels a bit down, too. He has a curly strawberry blonde hair, but more like wavy in a sense. He has hazel eyes and a scar on his left eyebrow and one at the far right of his bottom lip. He kinda looks like a rockstar of some sort, but he's not. He's 16 with a job as a local DJ in the town. He's also good with technical stuff.

And how could I forget? We have the three kids, all 13, on board. They are triplets, abandoned by their parents. They have the same features, grey-ish hair, hazel eyes and fair white skin. Though, Casa, a girl, has straight hair, Ciqala, a boy, has a curly hair and Lobo, the other boy, has spiky hair. The three were energetic little munchkins that every April Fool's day is Hell day to many. Adorable, but devastating. Casa is not really the risk-it girl, it's more of Ciqala's type. She's the one that tempers their escapades, but makes a lot of well-planned ones. Ciqala was the one that makes everything worse- or better in the three's terms. Like, the dynamite was supposed to be a cute pop, but then we realized it was a nuclear bomb. Lobo is the quiet one, but he executes a lot of the harder tasks, like getting tons of laughing gas at the ventilation.

Well, that's probably all, and all of us were quite silent in the whole ride. Who wouldn't? We're about to lose our home.

We had arrived at the train station, only a hair's breath away from being late to board. Since it's our last day, Ludwig was with us towards the place to help us unpack and talk to the other orphanage's manager. I'm not much of a crowd kind of guy, so I sat at the back seats on the train. I started to notice that the snow was quite picking up the speed, or maybe it's just because the train's fast. But if there's anything, I'm seeing more snowballs and white scenery than cliffisides and railroads.

It took us quite some time to realize that what I saw from the train was a very bad thing. Very bad.

"Attention to all passengers, we are experiencing heavy snowfall. In order to lessen accidents, we are to stop the train." The radio gave out a scratchy voice. "We are sorry for the inconvenience."

And the worst thing is that while slowing down, something happened.

A loud screech rang out, the halting of the train was too late. We were at the cliffside of the mountain railway, and the thick coating of the snow on the mountain wasn't a good sign. Unfortunately, avalanches were not calculated, and so was global warming. With some sort of stupid revenge mother nature had thought of, half of the train was hanging to its endless pit of doom. One by one, all of us tried to go up, sadly things weren't the best. We got Rob and Ludwig out, but the others didn't quite make the mark. I almost did, but...

The train's hinges were loosening, half of the cabin was about to fall down due to all the weight and movement. The storm was not letting up, and the half of the train was swaying. The whole train was covered in snow, and since the half of it is hanging off, it won't move. Alas, when I was at the other side of the safezone, I noticed that it's about to fall off. Most of the passengers were now away, but we didn't want to be in the stampede, so we were left to be alone. When the train was about to give away, I shouted at them. "Grab hold of each other, don't let loose! One of you, hold on to me."

Just like that, we were to make a rope of people until the half of the train gave away, but I was still holding most of them with the help of Ludwig. Unfortunately, as I said, most of the passengers were off and stupid Rob had fucking fled off. We managed to pull up Zaka, Adel and Arin, but we had a slight miscalculation. Because the half of the train gave away, another cabin was about to fall off... And we're in that cabin.

_Snap_

_Screeeeeeeech_

I heard shouting.

And I realized...

...

Oh shit, we're done for. The tragedy is finally happening.

I opened my eyes in an empty street. There were cars moving, yes, but there were no people inside of it. I realized something, we're at our old town. This was the exact street that was at our orphanage. I turned around to sadly come upon nothing. There's no orphanage at all, but there were buildings around it that we have seen.

"I told you to give out all those balloons equally!" I heard a man in a polo shirt, slacks with a green hat with a logo that said "Balloon's Pass", with an apron with the matching logo, shout. He was shouting, shockingly, at the cart full of balloons with logos on them. I squinted and approached it, realizing that the ones in the balloons were varieties of movies, series and books alike that had their titles written on it. There were things like Harry Potter, Dragon Age: Origins, Transformers, Frozen and there's also MLP for crying out loud! But then, there were a large abundance of another title. I looked around to see that I'm alone with the man. So, was I the only one who died? Did I even die? Where am I? Before I could contemplate more about the situation, the man looked at me. He has no definite kind of color for his eyes, but his hair was white. Definitely white. His face soften and approached me. With a blank face, he said, "Welcome... I see that you are one of them..."

I questioned. "What?"

"Here." He gave me a dark-blue balloon. I thought he gave me the Transformers balloon, but shockingly, I read the title: "Alpha and Omega".

"What's this for?" I asked once more.

"My name is Arby and welcome to the limbo." He gave the creepiest smile, his eyes flashed permanent red and I swear to God, underneath the ghost-pale skin were bones. "In a few seconds, you'll have to survive a little... story."

I was about to intercept and say how rude he is to not answer any of my questions until he said, "If you don't pass your story, then have fun burning in eternal torture."

With a balloon's pop, I was thrown off to another place. This time, it was dark and there was an absolute nothing.

"Balloon man! Or whatever your name is!" I shouted. "Where the fuck am I?!"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Fuck you and your cliche shit!" I gave a middle finger, until I realized that... I have no body. Oh my f...

_Pop_

"Dark?"

* * *

**Edited Author's Note:  
**Oh, god. Remember my late-night update? Yes. Correction, there are 9 orphans left, not 10. And, there are 6 boys and 3 girls, sorry. I did _not_ re-look on it, therefore I just realized that I was much of a bummed out person on that one. Anyway, there's also a correction where it's supposed to be Dimension instead of Dimention, I would like to thank correction for that one. Thank you correction. You've done something good today.  
I'll also put this one up on the next chapter, das all.


	2. Wolves Can't Fucking Fly

**ReDo: Scars**  
By: SeventhRidDle

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
No hopes up, I am probably not too serious about this story. However, this is still unplanned. I'm quite surprised I've worked up to chapter 2, but this is a 'pass time' for me only. It's 12: 50 am exactly, and let's see how my late night writing will lead me.  
And, by some God-worthy praise, I have a follower _and_ a favorite! Gracious me, I'm sorry if I will disappoint you. To celebrate, I'll dedicate this to you two, gentlemen or lady... or ladies. Or Lady and Gentleman. You know what? Screw genders. You're both wolves.  
Dark-Grey-Wolf and darkwolf190 (wow, so many dark wolves, lol.)  
**Chapter 1: Edited Author's Note:  
**Oh, god. Remember my late-night update? Yes. Correction, there are 9 orphans left, not 10. And, there are 6 boys and 3 girls, sorry. I did _not_ re-look on it, therefore I just realized that I was much of a bummed out person on that one. Anyway, there's also a correction where it's supposed to be Dimension instead of Dimention, I would like to thank correction for that one. Thank you correction. You've done something good today.  
I'll also put this one up on the next chapter, das all.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Wolves Can't Fucking Fly

"Dark? Zack? Anyone?"

What. What? What? What?

"Where are you?!" The voice was freaking everywhere! But I know whose voice this is. I _know_.

"Sef?" I responded.

"Dark!" I can hear gleeful relief from her voice. "Where's everybody?"

I gave a snort. "More like everysoul. Where are you?"

"I don't know, either, but..." She trailed off until a voice came up.

"-tupid asshooooooooooole!" The voice whirred all over the place, again. Like some sort of creepy thing, a brownish gold fire flickered about, spinning and finally halting.

"Zack?" Both Sef and I exclaimed.

"Woah, you guys were here?" The little ball of fire flickered wildly. I tried touching it until I realized that I have no body. Stupid limbo. "I was looking everywhere for you lot. I was flying on a freaking green red thingy, I think I was high."

I rolled my eyes on him until I realized, "I can't find where Sef is."

"Guys, why are there so many fire around here?" We heard another voice. We knew it belonged to none other than Akemi. Fires flickered as a brown fire appeared.

"Akemiiii!" Zack's fire floated towards the brown one. And it freaking just made some sort of another color. It was amazeballs!

"Away, Zack. Away. Your fire feels freaky weird." I approached her and her flames darkened. "Who's this guy?"

"Dark's present."

"But I can't see you." She said. "Everyone should have some sort of fire, you know? The girl who gave me a balloon told me."

"She gave you a briefing?!" Oh the unfairness.

"Well, I can't see Sef, too." Zack swirled. Ha! Weird...

"I'm right here!" Sef called. "And I can see all of you clearly." She neared Zack and his flames darkened.

"Black fire." A voice called. Was that Arin? "Black fire was created when the soul had an unfair life back in the overworld. The darker and monotonous the color, the worse they were off."

The darkest wine-red fire flickered alive in front of us, and I turned a bit... ferocious. "Who are you and how did you know about this stuff."

"You didn't get the orientation?" She asked. "And I'm Arin."

"Was I the only one who didn't get the lecture?!" I screamed.

"What lecture?" Three voices came about, and three darkest grey flames came about. Before anyone can reply, a voice boomed.

"**Finally.**" It said, voice clearly exasperated. "**I was trying to give these kids balloons but they insist on the other ones.**"

The whole place became white for a while, until the flash of brightness turned black once more. A form flickered continuously, becoming smaller, bigger, taller, slender, muscular, lanky and its face varied from everything that I can say its unisexual. Until, its form turned that of a canine wolf.

"**Like I said before, my name is Arby.**" The voice said. It was unclear, but it was distinct, too. The tone was changing, but it was stuck to only one. It was confusing! But then, I realized. Arby.

"You!" I exclaimed.

"**His wolf head tilted.**" Then his muzzle formed a smile and a laugh erupted. "**Oh, you're the one that I did my dare to.**"

"You played with me?!" Oh, now I'm angry. Wait. Can souls even get angry?

"**Chill. I was dared by Daddy D about it.**" Then, I felt his voice darken. "**And nobody messes with Daddy D.**"

"Who the hell's Daddy D?" I asked.

"The D thing stands for Dick, Dark." Zack said. "Learn your language."

Suddenly, a fire flickered, this time, it was nearly black. "Was I late?"

"**No, you're not, Adelbehrt. I'm surprised you got lost on your way. It was straight down.**" Arby said. "**And D doesn't stand for Dick, Zaka. It stands for Death.**"

Just like that, shivers went up, flame flickered, shivering a lot more. "**Anyways, Life was angry at me for not telling much to you guys. She also was angry that I only gave one kind of balloon.**" He sighed. "**So, I'll tell you everything about what is to know of this place, who are We, the place you'll go to and what is your purpose.**"

He cleared his throat. Or she. Or it. The thing doesn't have a gender, I guess? "**This place, first of all, is the limbo. It is created to be a placement for souls with sins- big or small. Of course we don't put every sinful soul in the Inferno, or hell if you want to call it. This place gives you a chance to choose your fate; to go to the Inferno or to the Holy Grounds. Each sin you gain will be taken heavily upon you and will determine how hard you shall have in this trial. As usual, mortal sin is heavy blow, venial sin is a stabbing dagger. Worlds that you all live in is the Overworld.**"

Out of thin air, a balloon cart appeared. "**This cart contains your fate. Unfortunately, not many wanted to choose the AaO that I was forced to balance out the universe.**"

"Wait, Alpha and Omega was real?" Zack finally butted in.

"**Every story, movie, series, scripts made are worlds before. It simply was created in the mind of a person able to connect to that world, and create a narrative of it. Every world has their own story, different or not. Like, if you lot have the story of "Attack on Titan", in another universe, there may be a story called "Attack on Humans". This time, in a different perspective, but lived in the same world as theirs. To be exact, you may also call the universe as the world, it's just easier concept to take in when you state is as "world".**" It explained. "**We blanket each world with a thin barrier, and every story you've had in your world are from the ones nearest to you. Of course, we give you the balloons that you are familiar with, or you may not understand the concept of the world you will go to. Each of these balloons will pop you to another universe. I am merely the one in charge of the passing. Passing is the cycle on you having your trial and gaining results. We are already in the limbo of the AaO world, only reason you can't see any scenery unlike your first limbo is because you have no place that was memorable to you from this world, yet. When you finally finish your quest, you will be able to return here, but with less... darkness.**"

The balloon cart disappeared. "**The one in charge of the Holy Grounds is Peter. He is a guardian angel with golden keys. There are others, too, and I'm in the department of the Passing. Life helps on molding bodies for the many that gains trials or the bodies of offspring, Spirit corrals most of the lost souls who lost their way to the limbo or forgot their purpose, Death is the one that brings you here and takes you back after the trial. I am merely the guardian of the Passing, much like Peter and his keys. My real name is Rebirth, but we shorten it to RB instead. Yes, Dark, A-R-B-Y isn't my real name. There are other departments such as the Punishment department and the department thing for the Holy Grounds, but you'll know it some other time.**"

"I've got another question." Ciqala's flame, or I think it was, was swaying.

"**Go for it, child.**"

"Where's Mr. Ludwig?"

The wolf only smiled, "**He's in a far better place than most of you think.**"

In a limbo, far, far away from the orphans, a man was gleefully jumping with joy, squealing like an eight-year-old child going to Disneyland. He held a pink balloon with a violet logo on it.

"Am I really going to be in this world?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course, sonny." The old man with the balloon cart smiled.

"Finally!" Ludwig pumped his fist, grin full of enthusiasm. "Human in Equestria fanfics will finally be a reality!"

On the balloon's logo read, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"

"**Now that we're done with the first part of the lecture, let's talk about the world you're about to go to.**" He straightened up. "**Here, we don't call the world 'Alpha and Omega'. We call it the Cynoverse Alpha. There are tons of Cynoverses, just like the movie, Balto. However, this world is the Alpha world, although new. In short terms, we just call them AlphaCy. Balto is BetaCy. Now, in AlphaCy, they still call their world 'Earth' just like yours, but they have another religion they believe in because they're wolves. Yes, any sentient being in the Cynoverse goes to the heaven, hell, purgatory or limbo of the Cynoverse. You all live in the category of Poliverse. Yours, though, is in the Zeta class because you're one of the least advanced of all the universes, especially when we're talking about political wars and mayhem like that. So, you return to the Poliverse's.**"

"Can we please just jump to what we're going to do?" Akemi harrumphed. "I'm not liking my fire thingy body."

RB only raised his eyebrows... or I think those were eyebrows, and rolled his eyes. "**Your purpose in AlphaCy was to make this universe right, make the plot line work and stuff like that. Other than that is to survive. There are tons of you in this universe, and the slots were only fit for 33. Remember when I told you about the stories about this universe may vary?**"

Fires only swayed in response.

"**You will have many problems to face, especially those who may conflict with your story-line. Those who live in this universe will be allowed entry to heaven. Those who died will be entering the Purgatory for their own purging, while those who will only want to wreck havoc, forgot their purpose, or haven't done your purpose is going to have to go to Hell unless you died fighting for it.**" He said the last one grimly and I felt warning signs appearing in my missing head. "**However,**"

Oh, there's the catch.

"**If you committed murder than manslaughter, then off to the eternal burning sensation you go. Do not kill when it's not necessary, understood?**"

"**Rebirth!**" A voice ranged. "**Done with the bodies, I'm gonna give it to them already?**"

"**Yeah, sure.**" He then returned to us. "**There may be... slight advantages or disadvantages on your second body. It's in your perspective, though, and you must not reveal anything about death or after it to anyone. It's your choice whether or not you use these upgrades, but you need to learn for yourselves. You also need to remember the story line since we don't have re-runs for the movie in a world full of animals. And, since you came here together, you disappear together. You will have to, however, come to the world in a different age, ten years before your time. If any of you haven't gotten the key needed to get out of that world, you have to live there forever until you find out what's making you regret. You got the key, you get to get out of there earlier. No do-overs, though. Keys are the realization of regret. One of the reasons people get to go to the limbo regardless of sinning greatly or not is because of regret. Some of you are quite saintly, but all of you have huge regrets. And most of you have the same reasons, so that's kinda cool. Keys may vary, too. It can be an event, a person, anything."**

He looked at the three youngest in our group. "**Other ****that means you'll get to be three.**"

"No training or whatsoever?" I asked.

"**Survival of the fittest. Survival of the might.**" He gave the creepy smile again. "**You'll be wolves, follow your instincts. Remember the time-limit, though, and your mission will start six years after you've been transported. You'll get the time you need to be normal with your body and realize the story-line.**"

"Wait-!" Before I could even state anything anymore, another loud _POP_ resounded. I hate balloon pops now. No, not hate... LOATHE. Everywhere turned white, then black again. No flames anymore, though.

"Oh good heavens..." I heard a groan from beside me and saw a full-on dark grey cub with silver fur on his back. His both legs were black, fading from the claws to the shoulders and high point of his thighs.

"Lobo?" He looked at me with the same hazel eyes.

"Dark? Man, your fur looks awesome, man. Like midnight black sorta thing." He replied. "But I didn't know this world supposed to give wolves wings."

"What?!" I looked back only to find out I have black wings. "How can I hide this shit?!"

I looked everywhere to find a stream up front. I have the same stormy grey eyes, I'm full-on black, but holy fuck, I have wings. Wings. How do you fucking operate these things?! But then, I realized the most important thing.

"Where's everybody?" I looked everywhere to find no one but Lobo. He looked around and turned to me.

"Oh... crap."

"**Hey, I've never given this too many people- and acquainted, too at that- these many balloons of the same kind.**" A voice boomed. "**It's a... let's just call it a 'Handicap'.**"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I'm so sorry if this got ultra boring and ultra bolded. I tried using italicize, but then it can be used for flashbacks and shit.  
Lol, no. I'm not sorry after all. Anyway, thanks for the 36 views, having time to try out this story. If you ever survived this, wait until some random shit will pop through. Again, I'm sorry for any disappointments or any kind of thing that will make you stop. You're free to shrug this thing off and get on your way, but I'll be glad if you put on reviews just for the sake of having feedback and checking mistakes.


	3. Don't Let the Nightmares Bite

**ReDo: Scars**  
By: SeventhRidDle

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Here you go, another chapter to love... or hate. I don't know.  
By the way, as you can see, there's a cover. I was thinking that that guy's Dark since... well, first of all, I made the cover, so no disclaimer. Second, I kinda copy-pasted it (lol) from other drawings of mine. I'll have to tell you, though. See tons of scars over there? You'll know why if I get to update this story.  
Honestly, I'm as shocked as you (or if there are any of you), that I updated. I'm quite happy for the fact that I get to have my writer's block on hold.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Don't Let the Nightmares Bite

I kept on looking at my body and my scar was still there. I put up a paw on my left eye to feel a little place with no fur, pinkish peache in the color. My fur was messy, almost like it was meant to be like that of my hair before. I'm still blind at my left eye that's milky white and no cornea, though, so it's another handicap. I haven't learned to stand up or walk, but I do know that I can use these limbs, seeing I crawled all the way to the stream. I found Lobo out there and realized that he has three little gun-wound scars at his back part, diagonally placed from his right shoulder blade, near the base of his neck, to his left-side hip. I was going to inquire about that later.

"Oh god, oh god," If Lobo says that one more time... "Oh my fucking-"

"Stop!" I shouted and he merely flinched with horrified eyes looking at me. "You can't panic now, Lobo."

"But what might happen to the others?!" He screamed. "I heard things about the purgatory and it ain't really good."

"We can work through this, man. All we need to find is the train tracks." I tried to calm him, but he just have these tons of pessimistic thoughts. Probably an influence from me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go and find the train tracks and realize, 'Oh, it seemed like my other guy have wings! It's not a very horrific idea to ask other creatures that were usually not seeing winged wolves _anywhere_.' Man, you're dumber than I expected." He threw his forelimbs up. I would have been irritated if it wasn't for the fact that we both look silly for arguing while lying on our underbelly and our voices sound little and his was squeaking. Lobo was usually calm and collected and think things through. But I guess panicking will lead to this, especially being thrown off to another world.

"Well I'll fucking fly then." I barked.

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can do that right now." He snarled. "You can't even walk or stand up straight!"

We were glaring at each other for a couple of minutes until I gave up and both of us cooled down. "I don't even know why I'm talking shit with a 3 year old pup."

"I don't know how you cooked that stupid plan up." He rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, too. "Well, genius, I was thinking of following the tracks to get near the Eastern and Western packs. That's probably the meeting point, and we need to do it fast."

"And get spotted by other wolves?" He looked at me, baffled. "Nuh-uh. You're seven and I'm three. Think about it."

Oh. Right. We're still puppies with no kind of strength. "Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"But that's the only thing we need to do, or would you rather die here from a lone wolf?"

He gave it a thought then shrugged. "Well, fine then. But we need to know how to stand up and walk."

"And use these wings."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a paw. "You can do that."

It took us a very... very long while to walk and run. Based on the sun's point, we arrived by midday, and we took at least _five hours_ on how to walk. I know a lot of discovery channel thingy, how animals would walk and shit like that, but application is harder than memorization. WORDS OF WISDOM. Eat shit, school! We don't need to memorize your shit if we don't know how to do it in real life. Fuck your 50 watermelons that can fit in a beetle car!

"So." Lobo started. "How do we find your railroad?"

"By sniffing out your butt, duh." I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that too much, lately. "Of course we try to hear the sound of the train. If not, then use these babies," I pointed on both of our noses. "to smell smoke and urbanized mechanism that's polluting this place."

"What a stable plan you have." He snarkily remarked. "But it's not like we have any other way."

But somehow, our stomachs growled. We looked at each other in fear until a more important realization hit both of us. "How do we fucking eat?"

"I don't know, man." He scratched the back of his neck. "Kill something?"

I reacted in disgust. "And eat raw meat with a fuck-ton of salmonella? I'm out."

"Wolves, remember?" He muttered. "You don't freaking get salmonella. We beat the bejuices out of it while loving the taste of sweet blood."

I looked at him with questioning eyes that slowly narrowed down to a squint. "Are you sure your head's alright?"

It took us a few moments of silence before he spoke up. "I'm not sure either. Now come on, let's find some caribou or something."

"We're freaking pups!"

"And teenage humans." He retorted.

"That became wolven bitches." I snorted.

"You starve then. I'm hunting something." He went off his way.

"Or, you can hunt on the way of looking for the railroad!" I spoke up. We agreed on it a few seconds later, seeing that it's hitting two birds with one stone. Based on my fake calculations, though, not many critters would loiter around the rail tracks. But I was hoping that there would be something can be good for edibility just for the sake of living until morning with this... somehow psychotic wolf cub.

In my inner clock, I knew something and that something is the fact that we're nearing quarter hours till midnight. I can take in the fact that it's already late in the night, but what I can't take is that we're _not finding anything_ edible or any sign of _train tracks_. I'm quite afraid that I might cause carnage if I don't eat soon. What frightens me the most is the alarm in my mind. I know there's something wrong, especially when there's something in my stomach that's feeling hollow, or like I feel butterflies. My nose picks up wolf smell far away, but I can't pin-point how many. The other thing that frightens me is that Lobo also felt it.

"We're being followed, then." I whispered to him.

"But how do we lose them?" He asked.

"We run." We halted for a while and so did the wolf-smelling thing from afar. The radius of how far the wolf is from behind us was at least five meters away, but I know definitely that we are the ones being followed. We flexed our muscles and sped. This time, I found what power Lobo has. Speed. The little fucker got speed and I got those silly wings. What the actual hell, RB?! This is a downgrade, not an upgrade! Sure I killed that person a long time ago, but that doesn't make this trial better! It was surely self defense, I tell you. Self defense!

I felt the wolf from behind us also lounge from its spot and came running with its might to catch us. Lobo, as some noble courtesy of being a gentleman, had the heart to not leave me behind.

"Come on, Dark!" He whisper-shouted. "You can't die already!"

"Thou speaks of death as if it's merely a game." I spat in a most British accent I can manage. Not that I don't have the accent, I was an English-descent anyway. However, I won't be sipping tea in glass cups anytime soon. Not with our pursuer. I was quite relieved that the wolf wasn't as fast as we expected, but what happened next wasn't as pleasurable as I would have thought. The wolf howled. It fucking howled. And as if the spawn of Satan was not enough to be a frightening thought, the thought of the spawns of Earthly Carnivores that would be chasing us makes it worse, especially when you don't want to get purged in a purgatory that's cold and makes you eternally pray.

I felt a bad tug on my tail, and I felt something bite it hard. I cringed, shouted and stumbled upon my paws.

"Dark!" Lobo shouted.

The wolf was mad, eyes bloodshot red and yellow with unhealthy signs. There were scars all over his body, and he lost an ear. His fur was matted, teeth were falling off. But only thing that caught my eye was that he was crying. He raised a paw and tried slashing my left eye as if it wasn't badly damaged any more, only to have his longest claw scratch the left top of my eyebrow ridge until it was released and sadly continued until the upper of my jaw.

"You should have think twice about loitering freely in broad moonlight with those wings of yours." He gave a nasty growl, eyes pointed at me in pin-pricks. "You will die before you could even think of saving yourself."

He lounged once more, attempting to pin me, only for me to roll over to the other side. "What the hell is your problem?! Are you a cannibal?!"

He laughed at my remark. "Boy, are you stupid? I'm giving you a favor!" He gave the nastiest grin. "Death is the only key!" His whole body shivered, fur bristling to point up high. His muzzle was salivating, foam uprising. He kept mumbling the words "Death is the only key."

He then raised a foreleg and slammed it hard on the ground to see cracks slowly coming towards me. A boulder suddenly erupted from the ground, making me flip from my point. Of course I can't do anything with having a seven-year-old body to fight a veteran wolf. I crash landed badly on the grassy ground and he neared to me, eyes full of crazy. His claws scraped up the ground, some of the dry land crumbling on his path.

"It will both do us good, you know?" He growled and pounced at me. "I get to feed freely and you get to be free from any chances of hell." He looked at Lobo, too. "And so will be your friend."

I struggled enough to only manage to gain that main damage. I fear the worst on what would come for more. Before I can think of all the things I would be telling to souls in the purgatory, I felt the weight upon me release.

"You should think twice before eating your own specie." A voice boomed. With my mind wandering, I had no idea whether that was a male's or a female's.

From my spaced out mind, I found a wolf with ultra maroon coat that it looked like it was more of black, unless it gleams underneath the moonlight. It was messier than mine and far more longer. The other wolf has a bushy tail that's black from the tip and faded to the quarter of it. There was a stitch scars from its chest, diagonally crossing it from underneath its left foreleg to a few inches almost near the right hip. I tried betting that this wolf was a she, seeing the slender body. But there were also slender men, since this one has some muscles nicely developed.

The didn't initially _fought_, seeing this new wolf was far too little to face the big dog. She, however, only tried to confuse the enemy since the guy was already bonkers in the head. They kept at it, left to right, right to left, jumps and pounces, lounges and roughhousing. They went a few minutes until I realized that the older wolf was getting tired from the energy of the younger one. Stamina is also they key you little shit. He then realized that he might become the meal for three if he doesn't peace out from the place.

The mad wolf took off after that but not without saying, "This accursed land brought this upon me, and it would also do harm to the lot of you." He was shivering, but we didn't know from what. "You should have fought Them instead of living the life to lose your sanity!" His speech slowly turned garbled until a clear sentence came out. "Death is the only key in this world."

All of us stared at the spot the wolf was before he went away. Lobo was still shivering, the poor cub, but the other wolf that saved me stood proudly as if its the default stance. I was about to say thank you until it walked towards me licking the wound on my face. It left a scar, though, but not too much to be a hindrance for picking up bitches. Bitch, as of now, is not a bad word, seeing it _is_ a word for a female dog. Or wolf. Meh. I then slowly noticed a specific scar under the right eye, and the kaleidoscope eye color of the said wolf.

"Arin?" I asked, staring wide-eyed from the wolf. She smiled kindly on her mostly unemotional face that it was heart-racing. Smiles from unsmiling people are precious... priceless... gold.

"You were supposed to live before the story-line, Dark." She shook her head. "Don't die on us, yet." And she accidentally brushed her tail on my face making me sneeze like a kitten. She giggled but attended the wide-eyed shivering Lobo, sobbing and saying how it'll be his fault if I died. Sigh... He's still thirteen after all. He hasn't seen much of the world's worst seeing he was mostly locked up in the room.

"Thanks..." I muttered. But then, I had the perfect question to ask. "Were you with the others?"

She only shook her head. "No, I was alone when I woke up."

I slumped and gave an exasperated sigh, but I was intrigued by a thought that came by. "Your power is healing?"

I went near them as Arin nudged Lobo. He didn't budge though, head still full of trauma. She merely laid down next to him, her tail encasing the cub. Size wasn't too much, seeing both were only four years in age gap. "To answer your question, yes. I found it out after I accidentally scabbed my paw on a thorn. I did my most reflexed action, and it was to lick it. It worked, so I found out that maybe I heal things with saliva." She gave a little mumble of how gross it might be. After that, she stared at me, head lying on her forelegs. "You should rest, too. We'll move tomorrow morning."

I merely nodded. After such an event, what else may happen after a few long years? But it bothered me on what the mad wolf spoke of. I prodded and laid down a feet away from them while Lobo finally closed his eyes albeit the tears that flowed through them. I stared at them as if they were the picture-perfect siblings. I still had many things running in my mind like how to get food or how to find the others, but I rested my eyes, too. There can only be so much time for thinking, but rest is also required with the amount of brain power kicking.

"Good night." I mumbled and surprisingly, Arin also whispered back with a tired left eye looking at me amusingly.

"Sleep tight." I gave her a grin.

"Don't let the ground bugs bite." She merely shut her eyes, but even with the dark night, her slight smile didn't escape from my sight.

_Angels aren't always awaited in the heaven after death. Sometimes, you need to look further to the people near you to realize Angels also exist on the first hell called "Earth"._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Oh my fucking gosh. I got another fave and I gained a review! And for the fact that this bullshit got 39 viewers, I can die happy. I have simple wishes, that way. I would like to thank Dark-Grey-Wolf, again, but this time, for the review, and the fave. Thanks!  
Anyway, we still have like, what, five more wolves to find? But that's not all this story will be doing, hopefully. Remember that they still have some hoolabaloo mission on the go, so let's just find out what'll happen next. Even the next chapter is a pure mystery to me.


	4. Dream Dudes Should Fuck Off

**ReDo: Scars**  
By: SeventhRidDle

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
You know when I first got three chapters out after five days? I was thinking like: "Damn, son." and then I realized that this probably easily made if not outlined. Because if I planned stories, I lose the essence of thinking, "How will I write this thing?" Because the only thing that will be running in my mind is: "How will I write this thing in a more awesome way?" And then I get attacked by laziness and WHAMO! No story. It's better to make the story and _then_ put the awesome juice...  
That's really hard to work out for most. BUT ANYWAY.  
So, I managed to shit out another chapter! Free chapters, woohoo! For a question about how the guy would hide his wings... well... will we cut it off then? :DDD  
Thanks for the fave, Mysterydude23!

**IMPORTANT SHIT THAT MANY PEOPLE WOULD SKIP IN AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**You see, there can only be four slots on character picking. However, some of the mains here are also: Tony, Garth, Kate and Hutch. I just can't put too much, but shit, I don't know. So, let's do this thing! Of course we'll follow the A&amp;O plot line, but this is a fanfiction! Of course there's gonna be some whirlwind that won't make the plot lines any better.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Dream Dudes Should Fuck Off

Things could have been better, as much as that, I could say. But to realize that even I have no power in my mind is frightening. Pure. Frightening.

_"Look what we've got here..." A voice muffled a snicker. "Ruffiehm. We've got new blood!"_

_I felt eyes scour me before a manly voice spoke. "Do not kill him." How reassuring._

_"Ah, but his wings," I heard a slurp before the hoarse voice continued. "I taste power and... I somehow miss the taste of those griffin wings we used to cook."_

_"You can get your fill or not, it will be determined once we find his worth." A pause. "We do not wish to disobey the rules of the _Passing_ now, do we, Ruthor?"_

_I heard a bemused snicker once more. "Of course, my _liege_. We do not simply_ wish_ to disobey the heavens." He tried containing a laugh, but it escaped out of him like he laughed at the heavens itself._

_"Good." I felt a presence near me until I felt it physically. All of a sudden, my whole body was engulfed in torturous flames- or so how I felt it. Though it seared me, I had no voice to speak my pain. "A blessing, young'un." Ruffiehm whispered. "I know that you can hear our voices. Seek of a wolf named Winston for me. By then, you shall realize your purpose. You'll know who he is. Seek him before it's too late."_

_I didn't hear much over my mind going red in alert. The simply void space turned deathly red as if my soul was tearing itself apart. A hangover is simply a dust in comparison from my splitting headache that circulated from my mind and simply traveled the pain from the rest of my body. I did catch a sentence he said by the nearing end when I was about to wake up._

_"Go further west."_

"Arin!" I heard a voice. "He's awake!"

I felt something tackle me, and my fur went damp. I finally fully opened my eyes to see Lobo burying his face in my fur. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating.

"Hey, it's alright." I tried to console, because in all honesty, I have no idea how to comfort crying people.

"No it's not. It will repeat all over again." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and got off of me. "I'll endanger everyone like how I endangered Casa and Ciqala!"

"But I'm still alive, aren't I?" How much had this boy gone through? I nuzzled the top of his head. "And no kind of superstitious thought of yours will ever break me."

Arin only rolled her eyes from the sidelines. But her face turned deathly serious. "Lobo and I had a dream. Did you, too?"

"A dream..." My head only ached, and I felt a burning sensation once more. Only this time, I forgot why it felt like I've felt this before. Then it hit me. "Go further west."

Both wolves before me stared at each other and looked at me with pity. "We heard screams, Dark." Arin stated. "But yours was the loudest."

I expected some mockery in this, but none came. "We saw you. You _burned_! Like the fire... Like the fire..."

Lobo broke down once more, shoving both forelegs on his head, shivering in fright. What may have happened caused a trigger to be pulled in him. This may be bad... I tried to console him, or to attempt to console him, but Arin blocked my path, shaking her head to halt my process. "Not now. Not yet." Then when's the perfect time to help a friend in need?! She, however, ran a paw over him. Later on, he began to calm down; and from his exhaustion of crying, he fell asleep once more.

Then my headache soared again. "Go further west!" I shouted, but it wasn't me who wanted to say that.

"_He_ instructed it to you," She stared at me square in the eyes. "Didn't he."

Her kaleidoscope eyes swirled from the early morning's darkness, with the still floating moon illuminating her graceful amber orbs. Before I was sucked deeper into it, I retracted my gaze. However truthful I wanted to be, I didn't remember much of what happened in the dream. All I ever saw was red and a voice, and so did I spoke to her of it.

"Ruffiehm." She whispered. "That's the name I needed to hear from you."

"But I have no idea if this guy's name is Ruffiehm!" I whisper-shouted. "I don't even know if it's a guy!" But then, there was a question I needed answered. "How do you know anything like this?"

Arin evaded the question, though. She was good in that kind of way. "But we have more important things to do right now, Dark. And one of them is to find the '_west_' your inner dream voices speak of."

I never really saw her lose her cool, but it wasn't as bad as I initially thought, me being a stereotype-kind. I didn't want nor bother to argue, seeing that whatever outcome that my come forth will be disastrous. But there's only one thing I know of. Arin knows something, and that something will be important. You know what's crazy?

I was right.

We kept going west as said, and luckily, we found food. Food, if eating and stomaching raw boar felt like food. It took me everything not to spill all my guts from disgust! By that time, as my inner clock had told me, was nearing noon. Lobo had finally awaken by said events, and contained his words within him, not muttering a word. He did eat, though, so that's a good thing. But what made me question about this girl we have is how she can just... chug all those bloody meat down her throat. Heavens be damned, she didn't bat an eye from her actions!

"How can you eat that?" I asked.

"I eat with hunger in mind." She said and gulped down a chunk-full of meat.

That's when I thought that speaking with Arin while she's eating her kill can also be frightening. We tracked down the road, only going west. It's not like we have a choice, either way, because some fucking headache always gets to me when we go to any other way. Soon enough, night time came and for one reason and another, we finally found our train tracks! Albeit the stupidity of not heeding any kind of caution because of my... more-than-wolfish wings, we did manage to survive a one-day treck towards our only hope. We decided, by the, to find a blind spot place near the train tracks as I ignore the hammer-pounding headache that I can feel. All for the precaution of anyone finding us.

It was a short dream that I caught upon. Just a few words that told me that I was heading to the right direction and to go north of the Railroad. I was not stupid enough not to forget it, but I luckily did not have to feel pain in the dream once more.

_"What's your name" I asked._

_"It's not needed for now." The voice declared. "Hurry or you will not catch up to him!"_

There was not much conversation after that, just a startling wake-up call.

"Stay back!" I heard Arin shout.

In front of us, we can see a golden-furred wolf, spiky fur ending with strawberry blonde. His underbelly was just a lighter shade of his coat, but a strawberry blonde kite shape placed on his head, the top tip was a few centimeters away from the eyes and the ending tip was just behind the nose. The side tips were reaching just below the tip of his eyes. What really matters, though is his eyes. Both didn't have pupils and both were milky white just like my left eye. What was completely mesmerizing was how it somehow glowed a little hue of gold, and an equally faint golden smoke trailing out of it, fading just above his head's both sides.

"Who are you?" He asked. One thing about this wolf is it's also still a... pup. I was contemplating of knowing who he is and maybe... just maybe... he's one of us. I wasn't seen yet, no. However, his eyes seemed to trail over Arin and Lobo.

"None of your business. It's rude to not state your name first." She growled. She was bent low, fur bristling up. Her muscles were flexed and her teeth, bared.

"My name is Zakarune." He said, sitting down. "And I believe you haven't told yours. You _are_ trespassing in our land of rest."

Arin narrowed her eyes and also sat on the ground. She did, however, still tensed her body as if she expected some turn-around event that will give danger. "Arin."

The wolf in front of us only smiled and the smile slowly turned to a grin. He was about to speak when a voice cut him off.

"Zaka!" We heard another voice resound. "Where are you?"

"Right here!" Then it hit me!

"Zack?" I shot up.

"Heeeeey." He dragged his words like a drunken slur. "Now we found you, all we need is to find Ciq, Cas and Adel."

I gave a giggly snort. "But why did you sound all classy? Doesn't fit you, really. And what's the Zakarune kind of biz?"

Zack scoffed. "First impressions last, scarface. Nice to see you got another mark added to double your ugliness. And Zakarune is my full name so deal with it." He turned around and urged us to follow him. Arin seemed to have calmed down, but suspicion hasn't left her eyes. She saw the alarm in Lobo's face, and it donned to me that changing more topics fast is needed. "Come on, Sef's must have still been lookin' for me."

"Aren't you like... blind?" Arin asked. "How can you see?"

"Oh, this?" He gestured his eyes. "I can see in night-time! I was blind before we came here, it's nice to see change, even if it's only for the nights or in dark places. It's nice..."

"What happened?" Lobo asked, good to know he recovered.

"I was abused by my whole family." He chuckled. "Apparently they don't like different people too much. So, when I got a beating on the eye when I was five, got me blind."

"Well, you seemed to have been fine, seeing you wore glasses all the time. Your eyes looked perfectly fine before." Lobo spoke.

"But what made you different?" I inquired.

"Well, I got my other senses sharper so I could get a better grasp of my surroundings. I feel most of the environment through the feel of wind." He answered. "And to answer Dark, I was thought to be bisexual by many people. Didn't end good."

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"Maybe." He shrugged with a smile. He turned to me and playfully winked. "But ya won't be seeing me humpin' any dudes nor will I get humped by 'em."

"Doesn't that like... hurt?" Arin seemed to shiver, but Zack only gave him a good deadpan stare.

"Do I look like the one who tested my asshole for that?"

Before anyone can respond, a high-pitched scream tore through the air.

"Sef!" Zack exclaimed, and he rushed towards where the sound resonated.

Then, my headache began to hurt and it turned for the worst.

_"Kill.__"_

_"No."_

_"Do it."_

_"No!"_

"Dark, are you alright?" Lobo looked at me with is worried face.

I was clutching my head with a paw and I looked at him. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

I gave a pained yell as another pain made me feel like it pierced through my skull. Then, I saw why.

"You had trespassed our territory. Any suspicious outsider deserves death." And I found the source too whose voice it is, and it is currently pinning down Sef.

"Winston, you should calm down!" A brown-furred lady spoke. In my own feelings, I think this is Eve. "She's just a pup!"

"A _pup?!_" He exclaimed. "Look at these fangs! Those are the fangs of the Beasts! _They_ are coming for us!"

"You don't know if they are going to kill us!" Eve snapped. "The last Beast I saw helped us."

"But those _Beasts_ killed Tony's _wife_." Winston snapped back. "How can you let these _imposters _do that?!"

"Because _they_ also saved our pack, Winston." Eve growled but was replaced by a calmer demeanor. "Now if you could just shut it or you might force my paw to release its claws and scrape every inch of your fur and skin from your tail if you don't. Release. The little one."

The world halted a bit after that, and Sef gave a few seconds to stop her struggling to stare at the scary wife, before she resumed once more.

Zack looked at us and said, "See, this is why people don't want to get married." and steadied his pouncing position.

"Never mind that, let's help Sef!" I screamed at him, but before I could rush out of the bush, something caught me by the tail. And as a good and healthy wolf would do in such occasions, I yelped. Loudly. But a paw suddenly shut my muzzle before any screaming sounds can erupt from it.

_"Don't do it, cub."_ I heard a voice. _"You'll get killed."_

"I don't care, let me go!" But because I have something trapping my muzzle, it came more like, "Mmmfhhhkkrrrr, Mmmhhhhmmmihoo!"

_"Let the young'un do it."_ The voice called. I looked at Arin and Lobo, but they seemed to have not heard me, the voice or they just don't plainly care.

I saw Zack lunge out of the bushes and bumped his head on Winston's body.

"Let 'er go!" Zack screamed, eyes still smoking gold.

"See? There's another one of these vermin!" Winston growled. "I'd rather kill them than let them become the reason of my pack's downfall."

I saw Zack with his futile attempts of moving the old grey wolf's paw, and Winston slapping him out of the way.

I was about to move towards them once more, but it made me wonder why Arin and Lobo weren't doing anything. I realized that even they were immobilized by the voice.

"Dark..." Arin seemed to say. "What's happening?" She didn't say it that clearly, but it was understandable.

"I don't know." I whispered back. It made be break inside that I can't even help Sef from the trouble.

Then my headache hurt me again.

_"Kill."_


End file.
